


Nightmares: A Jisbon Fanfic

by fandomnerd66



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU and oneshot where Lisbon keeps on having nightmares from the night that Red john attacked her and Jane is there to make her sleep again. Jane and Lisbon are a couple. After the hospital scene in Black-Winged Redbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares: A Jisbon Fanfic

A/N I know it isn't the best Fanfic but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it. I don’t own anything and I made up the lullaby and I only own the editing on the picture.

“How’s Patrick?” Red John asked Lisbon who was strapped to a chair and had a blindfold on so she couldn't see who Red John was, “You leave Jane out of this” and Red John did a dark chuckle before saying “You will join him soon in death” and was about to slash Lisbon’s throat with a butcher knife before Lisbon woke up and screamed “JANE!”.

Jane was in the living room when he heard Lisbon scream from the bedroom that they shared and ran as fast as he could, Jane arrived at their room and saw Lisbon sobbing and shaking violently. Jane crawled on the bed and hugged Lisbon from behind and started to rock her while hushing her, “Lisbon, you don’t need to because I will fight the tears away” and Lisbon turned around and wrapped her arms around Jane. “I keep on having the same nightmare over and over again”, Jane sighed then said “I know and I have tried everything to stop it, baby”, Lisbon started to shake and moan in pain. Jane started to sing a lullaby “The night is dark and the stars, go to sleep my little bird. I’ll wrap my arms around you so tight and in the morning we we’ll be gone”.

Jane looked down to see Lisbon finally sleeping peacefully in his arms, Jane hummed happily and kissed Lisbon on the head.

This was happening every night and Jane has tried everything to stop it, Lisbon is finding out how she can deal with it too.


End file.
